User talk:Lady-warrior
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Diver page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:20, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Workshop I have cleared your story The House Down the Road of its M4R status, but I want to suggest that next time you consider using the Writer's Workshop, as your story had a lot of issues. If you post it in the workshop before submitting it, other users will help you clear up some of the problems that could possibly get your story deleted. Also, be sure to check out our Style Guide while writing your next piece. If you ever have any questions, always feel free to ask. Jay Ten (talk) 17:00, April 13, 2015 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:16, May 1, 2015 (UTC) RE: Use the preview button to check for issues before posting. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:31, May 1, 2015 (UTC) "The Cat Saw it" Listen, I know you may feel bad and probably giving up, but I wanted to let you know, the first time I wrote a story (it was bad, now looking back on it) I got criticizm like you got on yours. Writing is not only hard to do but it's the responses yu'll get. Criticizm is meant to be constructive and straight-forward. If I didn't hit you hard, you probably would have posted it on the main site and it would have been deleted. I think you should learn more about writing in schools or classes. If you don't give up, keep writing, and be determined, I'm sure you'll be a great writer one day. I wish you luck in the future :) RynaTheBush (talk) 17:58, May 3, 2015 (UTC)RynaTheBush RE: "The Cat Saw It" Well I'm just a regular writer so I can't edit or delete your stories. You wanted me to review your story and I did! If I didn't, someone else would say the same thing. I'm just trying to give you advice. Being a writer means taking criticizm, and that is like one of the most important parts. If you can't learn to take criticizm instead of thinking they are spitting on your work instead then I'm afraid you're not on the right track. RynaTheBush (talk) 19:42, May 3, 2015 (UTC)RynaTheBush :Unfortunately I'm busy at the moment, I will try when I get some time. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 00:31, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Notice When adding a video, you need the author's permission to add it to their story, as some do not want a narration to be included with the story. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:51, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Check the history of that story. The author/poster Armentitron is likely the source or knows where the story came from. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:57, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Hi Were you the one asking about The Story of my Only Friend who Killed Himself, Aged 11? --Armentitron (talk) 13:38, December 17, 2015 (UTC)Armentitron I certainly am. How may I help you? Armentitron (talk) 18:59, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Armentitron Hell Yes. Appreciate the appreciation. Can you send me a link? Armentitron (talk) 19:05, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Armentitron Could you send me a link please? I clicked on the link to your YouTube channel but it says it's gone. Armentitron (talk) 19:19, December 30, 2015 (UTC)Armentitron